51 lat
by anishilla
Summary: cokolwiek nie napiszę, okaże się to wydaniem fabuły. więc napiszę enigmatycznie, o! fick jest pseudo historyczny. co to znaczy? przekonajcie się na własnej skórze


Z historii może nie jestem najlepsza, pozwoliłam sobie jednak na napisanie tego ff. W związku z tym czekam na liczne komentarze i krytykę. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że błędów tu jest cała masa, jednak ja ich niestety nie dostrzegam, więc proszę o wyłuszczenie ich. Bo wszak najlepiej się na własnych błędach uczyć, a jak czegoś się nie wie – pytać.

Miłej lektury!

* * *

Czasy nie były najlepsze. Niedawno skończyła się wojna. Szefostwo kombinowało jak najlepiej wyjść z tej sytuacji w taki sposób, że nie zawsze rozumiał, o co im chodzi. Więc gdzie się u diabła ten kretyn podziewał? Ludwig niespokojnie chodził po Berlinie, szukając Gilberta. Dopiero na rynku zauważył znajomą twarz. Ivan. W blondynie narosła wściekłość. Co on u diabła tu robił? Nie dał po sobie jednak niczego poznać. Dopiero, gdy podszedł bliżej zauważył, że Braginski zamierza z tym swoim uśmiechem uderzyć rurą kogoś, kto będąc przed nim na czworakach, zwija się z bólu i pluje krwią. Uderzył w plecy. Torturowany upadł z wycieńczenia. Gilbert! Chciał krzyknąć Ludwig, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Kolana się pod nim ugięły, lecz nie upadł. Stał bezruchu, obserwując zaistniałą scenę. Nie mógł się ruszyć

- Pójdziesz ty teraz ze mną, da? – Braginski kucnął przed Beillschmidtem. Ten leżał w kałuży własnej krwi. Był wyczerpany, jednak zdobył się na to, by się podnieść i napluć Ivanowi w twarz. Ten zdawałoby się tym nie przejął. Wytarł ślinę zmieszaną z krwią wstając, po czym kopnął Gilberta tak, że ten przeturlał się na plecy. Był cały zakrwawiony, oddychał płytko, z trudem. Ludwig mógłby przysiąc, że jego brat ma połamane wszystkie żebra, nos i Bóg wie, co jeszcze. Wyraźnie było widać pierwszy ślad z boku głowy, który, wymierzony niespodziewanie, powalił Gilberta. Co jak, co, ale blondyn wiedział, że Beilschmidt przegrywał tylko wtedy, kiedy dał się zaskoczyć. Lub podczas walki zlekceważył przeciwnika. Najwyraźniej ta pierwsza opcja miała teraz miejsce.

- Nadal nie chcesz pójść ze mną? – Ivan nie dawał za wygraną. Położył stopę na brzuchu Gilberta, którą z uśmiechem powoli zaczął wciskać w głąb ciała. Beilschmidt chciał zawyć, ale zakrztusił się własnymi wymiocinami. Popuścił. Ivan łaskawie zdjął po tym z niego nogę. Gilbert dostał drgawek. Głowa opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Z zapuchniętych warg wypływała strużka śliny. Z podbitych oczu płynęły znienawidzone łzy. Łzy pełen bólu. I wtedy go dostrzegł. Uśmiechnął się. Podniósł do góry rękę na znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było. Ivan od razu uderzył w nią rurą. Słychać było chrzęst łamanych kości. Ręka wygięła się pod dziwnym kątem. Beillschmidt stracił przytomność. Braginski chwycił go za kołnierz od koszuli i zaczął za sobą ciągnąć. Rzucił jeszcze tylko z uśmiechem do otumanionego zaistniałą sytuacją Ludwiga, którego chyba właściwie dopiero teraz zauważył

- Nje martw sje, wszystko będzie dobrze. Teraz staniemy się jednością, da

To był ostatni raz, gdy Ludwig widział brata krzesającego z siebie jeszcze siłę woli i chęć do walki. Zobaczyli się potem w 61. Beilschmidt miał wtedy owinięty wokół szyi szalik podobny do tego Ivana. Zdawało się, że nie ma już żadnych śladów na ciele po torturach Braginskiego z 49. Niestety wraz z nimi zniknęła chęć życia i wola walki Gilberta. Bezmyślnie, podług rozkazu strzelał do ludzi próbujących przedostać się na drugą stronę muru. Na krzyki Ludwiga i próbę nawiązania rozmowy nie reagował. A potem zniknął. Nie można było się z nim skontaktować. Ivan zbywał blondyna, gdy ten próbował skontaktować się z bratem. Gilbert zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie wyszedł z niej po upadku muru berlińskiego. Ludwig powoli zaczął godzić się z myślą, że albo Gilbert popełnił samobójstwo, gdyż nie mógł wytrzymać tyranii Ivana, albo ten go zwyczajnie zabił. Czwartego października 1990 zapalił po raz pierwszy świeczkę w ogródku za brata, pomiędzy drzewkami, na których ten zawieszał hamak, w którym się wylegiwał. Skoro po ponownym złączeniu Niemiec się nie pojawił, znaczyło, że naprawdę nie żyje…

- Geez, Ludwig, jak mogłeś mnie tak szybko uśmiercić? – w Wigilię, nim Ludwig zasiadł do wieczerzy, chciał zapalić świeczkę. Jak zwykle zresztą…

Nagłe pojawienie się niezapowiedzianego gościa wystraszyło go. Zwłaszcza, że ów przybysz miał głos i styl mówienia zupełnie jak Gilbert. Odwrócił się. Łzy zaszkliły się w jego oczach. Cholera, przecież nie będzie się ich wstydził! Przecież wrócił jego brat! Stał dumnie z tym swoim złośliwym uśmiechem spod półprzymkniętych oczu. Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto wraca z wojny, czy niewoli. Był po prostu podróżnikiem zmęczonym zbyt długą podróżą. Wyściskali się. Te 51 lat tęsknili za sobą. Mimo iż na co dzień żyli raczej jak pies z kotem

- Wytłumacz mi jeszcze z łaski swojej swoje zachowanie – powiedział lodowato Ludwig, gdy emocje co nieco już opadły

- No co? Byłem na Syberii, bo Szefostwo tak jakby mnie sprzedało. Byłbym szybciej, ale znasz Ivana i ten jego cieplutki kraik – odparł Gilbert sarkastycznie. Wtedy w 61 czuł się zdradzony. Przez wszystkich. Stąd tamto chwilowe załamanie. Ludwig zastanawiał się, czy on potrafiłby tak jak Gilbert, bez żadnego urazu wrócić od Ivana. Pewnie nie. I pewnie stąd ta wielka, w tym wypadku, jak się okazało słuszna, mania wielkości Gilberta.


End file.
